Overturning Fate
by dangofamily
Summary: There is no way of altering destiny when it is written by the gods, only to follow it through. Then why was Noctis brought so far back that he could try fixing everything with his bare hands?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I had this idea ever since I played the game and while I loved FFXV, I won't deny that it could have been better. So I felt like I wanted to put my own spin of how I'd like the story to go and of course patch a few things that disappointed me along the way. ;)

I also want to thank my best friend **LizzieBCT** for taking time to beta my story. Could never do it without ya!

 **Final Fantasy XV (or any of the other franchises) unfortunately do not belong to me. All rights go to Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi. The story's plot and any OCs belong to me.**

* * *

His head was throbbing and his body felt extremely sluggish. Having Umbra send him back in time was a normal routine for Noct when he wanted to gather more supplies, and intel that he may have missed along the way. Hell, Noct even did it to enjoy some quality time with his friends. But alas, those good times were drawing to a close. After all he was currently thirty, recently out of the crystal, and fated to become the True King; to carry that role onto his shoulders. With all that in mind he asked for Umbra to guide him back for one last time, a final adventure.

It was always a blinding light that followed so Noct shut his eyes and waited patiently to be in the backseat of the Regalia. Every time he had journeyed back though, he was always quick to recover, never feeling this weak. Perhaps his weariness was catching up to him. Who knows?

He wiggled his fingers to get a feel of his worn out body. There was some shuffling nearby before whoever it was began to approach him. Looks like he attracted their attention.

"Noctis." A voice; so faint and yet so familiar, one he hasn't heard in years. Noctis for a moment had trouble breathing. His hand was lifted and cradled very gently almost as if they were afraid any added pressure would cause it to crumble.

"Noctis," the voice repeated, much closer this time. As Noct struggled to open his eyes, his heart began to thump rapidly. It couldn't possibly be him, could it? He blinked away the bleariness from his vision and the first thing that came to focus was the vast navy blue ceiling, golden borders decorating the roof arches. Noct slowly tilted his head to the left to face his guest and found himself in complete disbelief. His eyes started to water with unshed tears. The black hair that's been tousled, those green eyes filled with warmth, and his well-kept beard...he never knew he would ever see him again and yet-

"D-dad?" Noct sucked in a breath.

His father rewarded him with a loving smile and leaned closer to his son, unaware of the conflicting emotions Noct was dealing with. After all, Regis believed it to be simply from waking up in an unfamiliar environment. To him of course, confusion was a common occurrence of someone coming out from a coma; let alone one that lasted a complete month.

One whole month passed and King Regis would come every day in heart wrenching struggle at seeing his son's catacomb state. It was such a close call, his child's life almost lost and he felt he has aged far more in this one month then in his entire reign.

He held Noct's hand closer, pressed his lips on them and almost began sobbing. He would never let this happen again. He would protect Noct with his life!

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He promised. King Regis head immediately flew up when he heard his son began sobbing. Noctis normally would act rebellious and stubborn as all little boys, but here before him he was crying his little eyes out. As if he hasn't seen him in years. King Regis was about to question what was wrong when Noctis made a move to throw himself in his arms. Only to stop short and cry out in pain.

Noctis didn't know what came over him, as he almost passed out again from the blinding pain that wracked down his spine.

"Noctis!"

Regis helped him lie back down and as he went to pull away Noct wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close. "Don't go!" Noct cried desperately. "Not yet!"

His father was completely baffled at his son's actions, but he made no move to pull away from him. Noct was overwhelmed with both grief and exhilaration. The pain of losing his father and being here seeing him again taking over. Noct was never one to show his emotions so he would conceal them from his friends, and often times from himself too. Maybe it was in doing so that finally broke when he saw his father's kind face. His father who was taken away from him all too soon. Screw being a man, right now he was boy relieving his grief. They were like this for a few minutes and was cut all too soon.

Noct was rather disgruntled when his father pulled away.

"I'm sorry son but your body needs a bit more time to make a full recovery. You should rest some more and not push yourself far too much."

Noct only sniffed and nodded his head. Not yet processing what his father had just told him, in fact he hasn't yet processed where he even was. The dawning realization had just come to him, as he looked around.

This was right after he was attacked by a demon and had been hospitalized. Then wouldn't that mean -. Noct almost stopped breathing entirely in shock. He was looking at his hands in wonder and - how small they were. He was this far back? But why?

This would be around the time he and his father would journey to the kingdom of Tenebrae to help with his healing; Luna's homeland. His Luna.

This shouldn't be possible! Umbra's powers never traveled so far back before! This should all be Noct dreaming but the agonizing pain his body was dealing through (now finally sinking in), the rich feel of his father's cloak along his fingertips, and the unmistakable smell of disinfectants that always lurked in infirmaries had him doubting that he was imagining all of this.

His mind could never go to such creative lengths and detail.

Everything was complicated now. Not only that, now he was a boy. He was inexperienced in his body again, and without his three best friends either. Noct wanted to pull at his hair in frustration.

He was just about to when an epiphany came to him. If he was in the past now before all had spiraled downwards, maybe this was the gods offering him a chance to change things. Or at least prevent - he slowly turned to his father, looking at him with much concern. Prevent himself from going through much heart ache later on.

"Y-you won't leave right?" Noct's voice was all croaked and he started coughing. But he had to make sure this wasn't some sick illusion; he needed that assurance. His father quickly held a cup of water towards him.

As Noctis drank, his father ruffled his hair, and then pulled the covers up to his chin. Regis set the cup aside after he felt his son was hydrated enough, grabbed his little hand again, and whispered, "I will be here, always."

Noct smiled contently his heart swelling and allowed the lurking exhaustion to close in. He thanked Umbra under his breath. For sure if he ever saw him again, he would reward him with Ignis's cooking.

"I'm back dad." And then Noct's eyes fell shut, his breathing returning to its rhythmic beat. Regis brushed through his son's midnight locks. "I know, my son. Welcome back."

* * *

 **To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow! I had no idea my story would get this much attention! Thank you to everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews! This chapter was supposed to come out sooner but I'm glad I finally did before February ended. Enjoy!

Major thanks to my beta **LizzieBCT** for helping me get this out as soon as possible.

 **Final Fantasy does not belong to me. All rights go to Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi. Only this story and any OCs that come along the way are mine.**

 _Amon1303:_ I have finished the game as well as watched the Brotherhood anime and Kingsglaive movie. Definitely worth the 80 hours put into it!

* * *

Just as he promised, when Noctis woke up his father was still beside his bed which had him dumbfounded and fortunate. This isn't a dream then. Noticing seconds later that he had awakened, his father stroked his hair and Noct relished in the soothing comfort it provided him. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning," his father returned. "How do you feel?"

Awestruck that this is all real, he thought. "Same as before I think." Noct tried to move a bit and winced at the faint pain starting to resurface.

Regis's rubbed at his own beard, eyes dimming of its radiance and his smile slipping away. He shouldn't have expected a different answer, but like any parent he had hope that perhaps his son would be cured miraculously. Unfortunately, only a fool would believe that a severe injury can disappear.

Noctis licked his chapped lips before proceeding to sit up. The blaring pain returned instantaneously and if not for his father rushing to help him, he would have crashed back down on his bed.

"T-thank you." he choked.

Regis frowned disapprovingly. "It may be best that you refrain from causing yourself strain and lay down Noct," he advised but Noctis shook his head.

"I don't want to be bedridden."

Regis chuckled however it sounded a bit strained. "I forget how stubborn you can be." Noct narrowed his eyes and the realisation hit him right in the guts. All the events that bring the fall of Insomnia are still occurring around him. Even if he was bedridden that didn't mean they would all stop. Noctis almost forgot to breathe.

"Son are you alright?"

He snapped out of it. "Father has anything...strange happened? Are you okay?"

Regis frowned heavily with concern. He blinked, forehead creasing. "Why do you ask Noct?"

Noct quickly tried to find an excuse for his concern. "Y-you just seem more tired than normal; the bags under your eyes prove my point." His eyes trailed to Regis's forehead. "And I remember you having less wrinkles..."

His father snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're rather observant aren't you?" Noct almost sigh in relief, this was going to be harder than he liked.

"Thank you for noticing but I will be fine. You have your own recovery to focus on."

Noctis frowned but said nothing else. He hated this, he knew he shouldn't be stubborn and stay put but here he was in the past and it's also been so long that he has been on the road where he always had to lick his wounds as best as he could and continue onwards. After the fall of Insomnia that was how the runaway prince and his lackeys had survived.

His father abruptly rose from his seat but not before he laid a tender kiss on Noctis's forehead. "I will go fetch the doctor and inform her that you have woken up."

The little prince's hand snatched his hand immediately, eyes filled with absolute fear. It was an abrupt change of emotion that had Regis momentarily stunned. "You'll come back right?" His son blurted out. This was the second time he asked the king this and in all the years he has been a father he has never seen Noctis show such a display of behavior. Such a change had his worries grow exponentially but he needed to instil calmness into his son because he doubted this was remotely healthy dealing with stress during recovery.

"Always," he promised and then he walked out of the room leaving Noctis alone.

It was rather unsettling being alone. He knew he was never unguarded of course but close interactions were different instead of guards observing from afar. But him being left alone presented him an opportunity to plan out his next move. The prince sat up straighter, ignoring the throbbing pain, and jotted through his options in his head. Currently he had no choice but to play the crippled patient again while waiting patiently for when his father makes the decision to journey with him to Tenebrae.

 _Tenebrae. Luna_. Noctis clutched onto the covers, fighting way the horrid memory of her death with difficulty. He wanted to save her this time from the very beginning and never have to live through that horror again. But how? Should he simply tell his father that he came from the future and retell him of every event that was to come?

Noctis scoffed. "Yeah right." If he told his father this he would never be allowed to leave the city, let alone the palace. The trip to Tenebrae would never happen either and that definitely needs to occur.

"Damn it! What should I-"

He could barely mull over other ideas before his father returned. A petite, blonde woman dressed in a teal gown and hair tied up in a bun was trailing right behind him. She bowed to him when she reached the end of his bed. He could vaguely remember her. "Good morning, Prince Noctis," the doctor greeted. "My name is Althea Evans and I will be your appointed doctor during your recuperation."

"O-ok." He had to stop himself from staring. The only other person he's seen was his father and the occasional nurse and guard but this further cementing that he was in fact very much in the past. Taking that as her cue, Althea approached him with a clipboard in hand.

"How do you feel Prince Noctis?"

"Fine," He answered plainly.

The doctor jotted something down before removing her stethoscope from around her neck and slipped it under Noct's hospital gown, much to his disapproval. He obediently took a breath each time she asked so she could cease slithering the cold instrument down his chest.

"No pain in any particular area?"

"Only on my back when I move." Althea nodded and carefully guided the stethoscope down his back, indicating him when to breathe.

"Do you have any recollection of the incident young prince?" She asked as she proceeded with the rest of his physical.

"Vaguely."

"Could you tell me what you recall most vividly?" She inquired, pulling out a small flashlight from her white lab coat pocket.

Noct scowled and he looked to his father, who was back by his side, for a form of guidance. Regis gave his hand a light squeeze and nudged his head to the doctor patiently. "Go on and answer Althea's question, son."

He'd rather not have to deal with this at the moment, but the sooner he did it the faster he'd be done with it. Noctis turned back to Althea, tilting his head slightly upwards to allow her to check his pupil reflexes with the flashlight. "The most I remember is lying in a pool of blood and being surrounded by fire. I could hardly breathe from all the smoke but I was more focused on the daemon snake looking down at me...the rest is all a blur."

Althea nodded and scribbled down more notes, putting it down on a table afterwards. "Thank you young prince. I understand that this is taxing for you, especially from coming out of a coma but I need to do a few more tests before I leave you to rest."

"Great..." Yup, this was one thing he never missed in the future.

 **OoOoOoO**

Regis left his son again when he went back to sleep, heading to meet with Althea who had agreed to wait out in the hall. He didn't have to wait long, Noctis has always been prone to taking naps at any moment in time; a habit the king wished his son would grow out of.

The Citadel's infirmary only took a very small portion of the palace, containing a few rooms and a short white hallway that quickly led out into the main lobby, as it's use was more reserved for the royal family. Thus there was no need for a large medical staff so he only met a few nurses who bowed as he approached.

He found Althea behind the front desk. When she saw him she rose from her seat and bowed.

"Your grace."

"Althea," Regis acknowledged. "What have you found?"

"Prince Noctis is recuperating well," Althea reported, grabbing her clipboard off the desk and scanned through her notes. "From what I gathered his vitals are positive and he shows to be coming out of the coma wondrously; void of any side effects. However, it is his paralysis that is most concerning..." She paused; Regis gestured for her to continue to which she did. "He may have received a greater blow from the attack that has deprived him of his mobility. I cannot even make an assumption as to when it'd heal, your grace."

"Is there any way to greaten the possibility?" The king prompted.

"There is not much we can do, perhaps physical therapy but even then we would be crossing our fingers for a miracle. If the potions and elixirs we have did nothing, then he would need a greater healing method. For now our hands are tied." Regis heavily sighed and rubbed at his creasing forehead. Having never witnessed her king so crestfallen, Althea guiltily bowed her head. "I apologize your grace for not having a better answer."

"No no. You are only doing your job," Regis assured her, gifting her a small smile as emphasis.

"I owe you my thanks Althea. You are dismissed."

Althea respectfully dipped her head and disappeared down the hall as the king remained, immersed in his contemplation.

In times like these were when he missed his wife Aulea; he had no doubt that she'd have an idea what to do when they were at their bleakest. His wife was a strong and noble woman who knew exactly what to say to comfort him, as she always had in their childhood. Aulea would have been a great mother. His son's eyes and wayward attitude always reminded him of her so she was always with Regis. But now-

"You would have known what to do." Regis sighed under his breath, his shoulders sagged.

Being king was not really a problem for Regis, his father made sure he knew how to rule and the council were a great help when he needed other opinions to view on. Being a father...that was where it became complicated especially when everyday seeing Noctis in bed unable to walk tore at his heart, made the king feel useless. But he couldn't grovel in shame, that would only lead to nothing.

King Regis looked down at his watch for the time before walking away from the desk and out of the infirmary, heading to the throne room for a meeting to which he needed to attend.

Perhaps...afterwards he could have a drink with an old friend.

 **OoOoOoO**

Noctis frowned down at his plate. In an instant he brushed the vegetables to the edge of the plate and focused solely on his barramundi. This of course displeased his watchful father.

"You should eat everything that was served to you Noct."

Noctis chewed on the piece of fish, taking his time to answer. "I hate vegetables." His father eyed him disapprovingly but did nothing else, leaving his son to eat in peace.

He'd already been in here for a mere four days and already he was picking up on a routine. His father was next to him every morning, sleeping the night in his chair, which was likely not good for his health. After, a nurse would bring him his breakfast and return to do the same for lunch and dinner. Then Althea would come regularly for check-ups; they started his physical therapy once but he had collapsed on the floor and could not continue so they put a pause on that.

There were times Regis had to leave Noctis to oversee some tasks, so there were now guards patrolling outside his door until he returned later in the evening to then repeat the routine the next day. What surprised Regis was how frequently Noctis would be asking questions. Questions of the politics of their Kingdom and ruling that Regis was hoping to teach him later on but to have his own son be interested left dumbfounded. Just the other day Noctis sent one of the servant to retrieve a book called "Cosmogony". It took the servant some days but was paid handsomely for his hard work. Regis would find Noctis reading it for days on end, almost like a need for the information it holds. It left the King a little concerned and suspicious, but didn't want raise the question just yet.

After swallowing the last bite Noctis scooted the tray away, his father assisting him to lie back down.

Noctis let out a huge yawn, rubbing at his eyes profusely.

"Still tired I see," Regis noted.

Noctis playfully scoffed. "I'm always tired these days."

"I imagine so. These days you are stuck here, bedridden with no source of entertainment."

"Mhm." Noctis pressed his hand onto his chest and dramatically swished his head to the side.

"The only things that keep me going are you and Althea's visits; it's all I have left in life."

His father laughed at his son's quip with Noctis joining in, their chortles engulfing the hospital room. It was relieving to see King Regis so youthful and lighthearted, not hidden away behind the stoic mask he used when he had to sit on the throne. Noctis understood that ruling was no simple feat but a taxing matter so it was not everyday that he could spend time with his father.

More so when Niflheim forces steadily grows over the years. Perhaps knowing that such a heavy burden would one day fall on Noctis's shoulders was why he was allowed to have a carefree life, required to only learn how to fight and be updated on certain political topics, but that was before, now he wanted to learn as much as he could. Change what Noctis could before hence why he's been reading and attempting to learn all he could even if it did leave his father a tad troubled.

"Noct..."

Noctis snapped back into reality, not realizing that he had spaced out in his internal monologues and found green eyes stared right into blue, the atmosphere turning unexpectedly serious. The rapid change left uneasiness burrow its way into his heart, fearing the worst.

"There is something I must discuss with you," He continued when Noctis made no move to respond. "Regarding a change of pace that is currently under preparation."

"Change of pace..." He breathed, the anxiety instantly melting away. This was it! The moment he was waiting for! Noctis had forgotten how long it took for his father to decide to head to Tenebrae but he would never forget how it all started. "My legs you mean."

Regis nodded. "Once everything is arranged we are going to journey to the kingdom of Tenebrae, an ally of Lucis."

"Where the oracle lives." Noctis whispered in awe. Where Luna lives. "The one who uses the power of Eos to heal those who are suffering and afflicted."

His father raised a slender brow at him. "I see you are well informed of the Nox Flueret family. Did you learn that from those books you've been absorbing lately?" His father inquired.

Noctis nodded quickly in an attempt to dismissed any further investigation of his knowledge. It was not a lie really. Everyone learned of the oracle in school but his father was well aware of his growing solicitous for reading.

His father stared at his for a bit longer than Noctis was comfortable with but smiled and affectionately petted his head. "We will be heading there by boat and Althea will be joining us, along with a few members of the Crownsguard."

That's right...Althea joined them the first time around but amidst the chaos she was murdered along with most of the Lucian soldiers. He had blocked that thought out of his mind when he and his father escaped and solely focused on Luna. Niflheim had the upper hand last time, but now Noctis had the power to turn the board around.

"Dad we should bring Cor with us." Noctis blurted out.

Regis's brows furrowed. "You want to have Cor join us?"

"He could be a great asset if an ambush were to happen! Tenebrae is in Niflheim right? What if they attack us while we're there? He'd be our best bet!"

"That may indeed be true Noct but you shouldn't rely heavily on solely one person."

"I know that. I just trust the Marshal the most! He can protect me from soldiers and deamons alike!" His father said nothing, seeming to be silently mulling it over while Noctis pleaded through his eyes. It was a stretch and would raise further suspicions but if Noctis wanted change he needed to start with those that died needlessly on his behalf.

Noctis's idea could be an ideal precautionary tactic to avoid complications. It was wise to consider having his old friend join them, but it could also be a bit excessive for Tenebrae still had its own level of autonomy despite being under Niflheim's control. Niflheim is their enemy but the Flueret family are their comrades. For that reason Regis considered to only take a few Crownsguard, elite soldiers that are tasked to protect the Lucis family, and leave Cor behind.

However, Noctis's insistence had the king second guessing and feeling a wave of unsettledness. It made him all the more concerned for his son. Seeing as Noctis was a stubborn prince perhaps...bringing Cor along, maybe Clarus too, will be a wise course of action as a way to appease the crown prince. King Regis sighed and resignedly nodded his head.

"I will inform Cor to get ready then." Noctis beamed and thanked his father, before watching him take his leave.

Noctis hummed in thought, piecing everything that's to come and seeing what needed to change. Now it was time to make his own path, mark destiny his way! He chuckled heartedly at the prospect of this ruining Ardyn's plans. The jester probably would never see this coming.

"Game on," Noctis whispered to himself. "May the True King win."

* * *

 **To be continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Back guys! I've been too preoccupied with work and Breath of the Wild that I finally updated in April when I was hoping to do so in March. Oh well. Glad to have it out now!

Oh and does anyone know when the kingsglaive was formed? I read it was made 15 years ago, but the strategy guide has a timeline and says it's after they return from Tenebrae. If anyone can let me know that'd be amazing!

Major thanks to my beta **LizzieBCT** as always.

 **Final Fantasy does not belong to me. All rights go to Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi. Only this story and any OCs that come along the way are mine.**

* * *

Cor Leonis stood at the bottom of the steps of the throne, holding a clenched fist over his heart; the custom Lucian bow. The room was barren, not a guard in sight to witness their conversation between himself and the King. Cor was called over by his highness directly and was instructed to come posthaste, something that was not done often. He left from his post for the day as commander of the Crown Guard and went to the king still wearing his customary attire of black slacks, skull patterned shirt with an unbuttoned suit jacket over it, and combat boots; not that it mattered anyways. "You summoned me, your majesty?"

The king nodded at his longtime companion. "Cor," he greeted. "I have a small query of utmost importance for you that cannot wait. Could you make arrangements with Clarus for the Crownsguard to function temporarily without their commander? I am in need of your service during our trip to Tenebrae."

"At your command," he responded swiftly, but he couldn't suppress his disconcerting frown.

"You are wondering on why the sudden change of plans." It wasn't a question.

Cor shook his head. "I have no qualms with your decision," he assured. "Merely a question. Is there a specific reason for my involvement?"

Regis was silent for a moment, the silence seeming to drag out before he spoke again. "It has come to my attention that extra safety measures will settle down any uneasiness in being within close proximity to Niflheim territory; your accompaniment specifically."

"Mine?"

"Indeed. Admittedly, it was not my decision but my son's." At the commander's baffled expression he elaborated. "Noctis is under the impression that it is unwise to head out unprepared. To entertain the idea seems rather rash but being one step ahead has never hurt."

"My attendance then is diplomatic and as reassurance." Cor summarized.

"For the most part."

King Regis rose from his throne. "As unplanned as this is, to have you there will be reassuring; nostalgic even. It has been quite some time since we have been out on an excursion together." He came over and patted Cor on the shoulder."I will speak with Clarus to inform him of the new plans. It was in my intentions to bring him along too, but it is best that he remains in charge during our absence."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"If you'd like. Although, I am heading to see my son first."

"I don't mind."

"Very well."

The two left the throne room together and the guards by the door moved to follow but with a wave of the king's hand, they stayed back. The citadel was truly beautiful; the skyscraper of the crown city. It's marbled halls decorated with golden trims glistening in the light and the floors were always freshly waxed. Visiting the citadel was worthwhile in Cor's opinion, a definite area of attracting for tourist to yearn to visit, considering it was also the home to the royals.

Regis pressed the button to the elevator and the doors closed and began moving upwards where the infirmary was a few levels down from them.

"Was your son moved back to his room?" Cor asked, speculating that to be the case.

"He left yesterday. Noct asked to be relocated to his own bed so he could be in more comfortable quarters. Right now he should be packing his things."

Cor lifted a seldom brow. "Alone?"

The king shook his head. "I asked Ignis to help him out."

When they reached their destination the two strode through a labyrinth (an unnecessary design if Cor had any say so) before reaching a large door that led to the living quarters. Guards were stationed by the door and pulled it open when Regis approached them. It was a house within itself, shelved away into the eastern side of the citadel and very few were granted access.

The royal home had a sitting room large enough to accommodate many guests, fine leather couches, a small glass table in the center, and a self-portrait depicting the prince when he was newly born, held by the late queen and the king by her side with his arm draped over shoulders, looking down at his child. The portrait took most of a wall and was placed after the queen had passed as a token of her memory. That is where they found Noctis in his wheelchair, so entranced by it that he paid no heed to their arrival.

Similarly, Regis was just as absorbed in the painting; lost in the memories of his late wife, his shoulders sagging slightly. Cor was unsure on how to act really, he preferred to resolve things through political ethics. He was not really a very "up and personal" kind of person.

The king subconsciously ruffled his son's hair and Noctis's flinched. Quickly realizing that it was only his father, he blinked, and moved his eyes away from the framed portrait. His father was still staring at the portrait, lost in past memories.

Cor coughed lightly and Regis turned to his companion. "Ah, my apologies." The commander simply nodded, but he looked down when he felt the prince's eyes on him. Noctis was all wide-eyed, staring at him as if he might very well disappear if he blinked. It was rather...unsettling to be gawked at but Cor maintained his composure and simply bowed to his young prince. "Good evening, prince Noctis."

"He-hy marshal," Noctis awkwardly greeted. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment at his behavior but turned a deeper shade of red when he heard his father chuckling.

Regis laid a tender hand on Noctis shoulder. "Cor has agreed on accompanying us," he informed.

"That's great! I mean...the more the merrier!" Noctis scratched the back of his head nervously. Cor found the behavior unusual but when he glanced to the king he was given a look, one that read _'I'll tell you later.'_

"I came to see if you are all packed." Regis said, to spare his son from anymore embarrassment. Noctis focused back on his father and scrambled up a response. "Y-yeah." He cleared his throat and continued. "Yeah, everything's set on my side."

"Then we're set." Regis looked around the room. "Is Ignis still here?"

"He's in my room."

The king raised an inquisitive brow. "Why aren't you with him? Wouldn't you want to choose what to take yourself?"

Noctis awkwardly shrugged. "I already chose what I deemed important so I left to take a bit of a break." His fingers brushed across an open book on his lap which Cor recognized as the notable Cosmogony book.

"Nice read?" He asked genuinely. Cor had touched on it once, read it to the end, and never went back to touch on it again. He had already taken enough out of it, but Noctis seemed more invested. There were highlighted sentences on the pages he had laid out, notes littered on the bottom, and sticky notes bookmarking pages.

Noctis stiffly nodded, rewarding him with a crooked smile. "I learn something new everyday."

"Why are you writing in the book, son? Wouldn't you prefer a notebook?" Regis asked. Noctis looked down at all his writing before shrugging his shoulders dismissively.

"Too late now." Cor snorted, a tad amused in watching them. What a relief to see the prince in full form, out of bed and mobile (handicapped but Noctis didn't seem to mind).

Down the hall a door swung open and a boy of about eleven came into the living room. He had a long white-sleeved dress shirt with a black vest over it and a purple tie tucked in it. The front tuft of his hair was swept up and the rest of it slicked back so not one strand of hair can obscure his green eyes or glasses. Upon seeing the king the boy quickly bowed in a practiced motion, his fist held firmly over his heart and back straight. "Your majesty."

"Ignis, thank you for helping my son with his packing.

"The pleasure is all mine, your grace," Ignis politely bowed to Cor. "Evening Marshal."

"Likewise."

Regis put his hand on Noct's shoulder. "I had come to check up on you but I must head out now for another errand I must complete."

"Ok."

And with that Cor followed his king back outside as the young prince and his appointed advisor bid them farewell. Although in Cor's opinion a little too mystified.

 **OoOoOoO**

A teacup was set down on the table with a _click._ "I shall see to everything during your absence, your majesty," Their host assured, a twinkle in his cerulean eyes.

Regis smiled in gratitude at the middle-aged man he called his close friend . "A service I am very grateful for. Thank you Clarus."

Clarus Amicitia smiled and waved offhandedly. "No need my friend. I will see to the council and everything else and…...be wise to avoid overworking?"

Cor snorted and folded his arms. "Sounds ethical. Too many jobs will leave you too occupied Clarus and find you sleeping in your office again."

"Nonsense! I can handle myself effectively to avoid such issues."

The discussion was meant to be serious you wouldn't put it past them to start jesting in enclosed quarters between three close companions. Regis and Cor decided to meet with Clarus at his home and at their arrival, the three sought out privacy with tea set before them.

"How is your family Clarus?" Regis asked. "I hear your daughter is quite the little troublemaker."

Clarus exhaustedly rubbed at his freshly shaved head. "Iris gets into everything these days; drawers, filers, cabinets you name it. My wife gets flustered having to chase after the little rugrat."

"And your son?"

"Ha, rambunctious as always. Recently though he has been taking his predestined to heart, training everyday in the training rooms at the Citadel."

"I'm sure Gladiolus will be a fine king's shield for my son."

"The Amicitia family never disappoints your grace."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Clarus instructed. The door creaked open and a tuft of brown spiky hair poked out until the young boy peered into the room. He took a sharp intake of breath realizing he intruded on something important with the king and quickly bowed just as he was taught, but tumbled a bit in his scrambling. "Your majesty." Gladio then bowed to Cor. "Marshal."

Claus rose from his seat and crouched at where his son was by the door. "What is it son?"

Gladiolus recovered quickly and explained why he was here. "It's Iris, she doesn't want to head to bed unless you tell her goodnight."

"I see, that is a problem." Clarus patted his son on the shoulder. "Tell your sister then that I'll be there soon." Gladio nodded and paid his respects to his king before leaving the room.

Regis rose from his seat and Cor following suit. "I do believe that's our queue to leave. I leave everything in your hands Clarus."

Cor shook Clarus's hand. "Take care. I'll see you in a few weeks time."

The ruling council member held a fist over his heart. "Safe travels to both of you."

 **OoOoOoO**

Noctis rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants, heart thumping rapidly as he was carted down the boat ramp and onto Tenebrae soil. It was a nerve wracking trip; he thought he was ready, had it all under control but when he was on the boat and watched as Lucis disappeared in the distance and Tenebrae drew closer, his inflated confidence went out the window. How on Eos will he convince everyone of the invasion? Noctis groaned. "Ugh...Didn't think this one through."

"Is everything alright, young prince?" Althea peered over her head and slowed her pushing of the wheelchair, eyes scanning him for any sign of discomfort.

He shook his head. "I'm fine, it was just a thought that's all."

"Very well. Let me know if you feel ill in anyway."

"Ok."

Althea bowed and resumed wheeling him in ship was docked right on the Tenebrae's coast where it was then handed to the officers for safekeeping. His father boarded off first with Cor as his bodyguard, then Noctis followed behind...well more like carted by his appointed doctor. The royals were greeted by an envoy sent by Queen Sylva to welcome them. Understandably it was only him, a decision agreed upon by the Fleuret and Lucis heads that this visit to be kept secret. It wouldn't last because word will spread throughout the castle and soon enough out into the country but it was reassuring to sail and not get blasted in the water. "Welcome King Regis and Prince Noctis! Your visit will be a most prosperous one at the home of the Oracle!"

"Thank you. You will be guiding us to the castle I presume?"

"Yes, your grace. We have cars ready to take you all."

"Wonderful." Regis nodded, quite satisfied.

Noctis found himself sandwiched in the car with his father and Cor where they embarked on a smooth ride to the castle but he wanted to look out the window and take in the captivating scenery of the mountainous area coated in greens. Things he came to miss later on in life. Buildings structured in the same way as the Fenestala Manor, the name to where the Fleurets live, and waterfalls that run so far down that he loses sight of it. He tried to lean closer to the window but he felt his back give out on him, forcing him to sit straight again.

"Noct…Do not overexert yourself." Regis warned his son but he wasn't paying attention.

"Right. Gotcha." The king rolled his eyes at the amused glint in Cor's eyes. At least someone found this amusing…

Noctis stared at the looming castle and pictured Luna looking out the window like she always does. He leaned over Cor to be closer to the window, harboring a foolish idea that they would see each other from such a distance. It didn't matter though cause he was here now. ' _I'm here Luna.'_

 **OoOoOoO**

A young girl plucked a blue flower out of the vase and twirled it around in her fingers. She sniffed it and sighed pleasantly at how much she adored these flowers. Sylleblossoms they were called, native to her kingdom and used to weave the royal family's crowns.

"The prince is arriving."

The girl turned to the black long haired woman behind her who stood at attention with her eyes closed. She wore a black and gold dress with a white shawl over her shoulders and silver high heels. She smiled at the young girl. "Are you ready?"

The girl bobbed her head and brushed through her blond hair again with her hands and walked over to a mirror. She smoothed out her white dress before looking back at the woman. "I will head down shortly. Thank you Gentiana."

Gentiana nodded and in a blink disappeared.

The girl turned back to the mirror, her blue eyes dazzling in the reflection. "Off we go, Luna," she whispered to herself and walked out of her room to join her mother and brother.

* * *

 **To be continued~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and left reviews! I'm happy to see that people are enjoying the story so because of that I wrote this chapter faster than I expected. So here it is on the last day of April! Thanks to **LizzieBCT** for being my beta!

 **Final Fantasy does not belong to me. All rights go to Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi. Only this story and any OCs that come along the way are mine.**

* * *

Tenebrae reminded Noctis of those fairytale books with princesses living in castles waiting for their prince charming and a chance at a happily ever after. It differed greatly from the bustling city that is Insomnia; a whole different way of life that Noctis found refreshing from what he was used to. When the large glass doors were pulled open for their admittance, he was wheeled through the palace's halls that were pure white like a pearl found in a seashell. He felt so close to the sky when he looked out the window, the clouds just a touch away. It was a true fantasy world here...it's a shame in his previous time it was burnt to smithereens by the Niflheim empire.

"Beautiful," Althea breathed.

"Yeah," Noctis agreed. "It never ceases to amaze me."

The doctor's eyes sparked with interest and was focused on Noctis in a flash. "Oh have you visited before young prince?"

 _Oh crap!_ Noctis quickly shook his head. "Not exactly...I saw the palace in pictures offered in a book. I never visited but-"

"You feel as if you've been here through those photos?" Althea offered.

"Yeah."

The doctor hummed and returned to her sightseeing, leaving the prince to sigh in relief and unwind his rigid posture. Thank the astrals he managed to wiggle himself out of that slip up but that showed how much more careful he needed to be. These close calls were going to catch up to him soon, much like it almost did with Ignis back at home.

 _Ignis walked into Noctis's closet, scanning his rows of clothing the prince owned for the most suitable to take. As the royal color was black it came as no surprise that the suitcase bore hardly any other shade to choose from. Regardless, that didn't stop Ignis from choosing the most formal wear and ignoring the hoodies and t-shirts Noctis preferred wearing._

" _I can take casual clothing too, you know." Noctis insisted but it was quickly shut off by his advisor-in-training._

" _If I provide you enough of your everyday attire, you will use those more than what you should." Ignis scolded and continued to tuck more suits into the suitcase. "As the prince of Lucis, you must be presentable."_

" _Still, I can take a few to be comfortable. I'm pretty sure my dad is doing the same."_

 _Ignis sighed, obliging for his sake and packed a few of his favorite hoodies. "Please refrain from using them too often."_

" _I will." Noctis assured dismissively. He was back to his book, highlighting a sentence pertaining to the True King and bent the corner of the page._

" _Oh! Could you pack my fishing rod so I can take it with me? I don't think I can summon it with my powers for now." He asked, not looking up from his book. Ignis paused at the prince's request and rose a brow in confusion._

" _You own fishing equipment, Noct?"_

 _Noctis's whipped his head up when realization struck him. "Errr...yeah just recently. My dad has fished before and promised to show me the types one day."_

" _I never knew his majesty was a fisherman."_

" _It's not common knowledge! A-a hidden passion!"_

" _I suppose...what else did you mean when you mentioned you couldn't use your powers yet? Have you begun to learn to warp?"_

 _Noctis wished he could bash his head against a wall, he really did. "Just wishful thinking Ignis. Actually now that I think about it, I may have seen my fishing rod in the living room. I'll go check it out and I'll leave you be." Noctis raced out of there, pushing on the wheels of his wheelchair to its maximum speed despite Ignis's protest._

Reliving that occurrence made him want to jump off one of the windows. He was so careless...forgetting that he didn't get into his fishing obsession until further down the road. It's just so comfortable to be around Ignis, just like he would with Gladio and Prompto, that his slip ups were more prominent. Seems like he couldn't hide from his father and Cor either; both could undoubtedly spot an unnatural behavior in a heartbeat. This whole act like a eight year old again is going to be taxing…

Reaching the end of the hall a vast door was pulled open by the attendants and the envoy that escorted them entered first. "Enter!" He called not long after.

Althea surrendered her hold of his wheelchair to Cor and did not follow them inside but he'd surely see her soon and if not tomorrow. Just like in Insomnia the huge double doors led to the throne room and the queen was there to welcome them.

Her children were at her side too, her eldest son Ravus on her left. He had his blond hair slicked back and was wearing a white suit as he stood proudly beside his mother. Those heterochromatic eyes of his were always interesting to Noctis, the left being purple and the right one blue, and it was one of the things that made him unique.

Then on the queen's right was her one and only daughter Lunafreya.

 _Luna!_ He wanted to shout, wanted to run over there and wrap his arms around her and apologize for everything. For not saving her from the Nif's clutches, for not sparing her from the pain she endured when conducting the covenants for him so he could have the astral's strength, for not being able to do anything but watch as Ardyn stabbed her. _Sorry sorry sorry._

He quickly composed himself when Luna smiled at him, when they made eye contact, but all he managed was an awkward wave in return. To which she warm heartedly laughed at. It was so sweet, so carefree...Noctis missed that; all the more reason to save her now.

The room was decorated in millions of pieces of crystallized specks that brilliantly shimmered along the white walls. Even the throne was formed out of a clear crystal but with blue flowers wrapped along the frame.

"Your grace! The royal family of Lucis at your request!" Just as quickly as he introduced them, the envoy bowed and showed himself out.

Sylva Nox Fleuret, a tall and graceful woman with blonde hair tucked wrapped in a bun and tucked in her crown made of crystals with a long chain cord that hung low just past her chin. Those brilliant blue eyes, the same ones Luna inherited regarded them fondly before she rose and walked down the steps, her gold and blue dress flowing elegantly behind her. Those colors very much so represented the sylleblossoms and it would not be surprising if that is truly the case since it is their native flower.

"Welcome," she greeted. "It is an honor to have you visit us in our humble abode, King Regis."

Regis took her offered hand and kissed it with a graceful bow. "Thank you, Queen Sylva. I appreciate the warm welcome, and accepting our request to come without a moment of hesitation."

"But of course we are allies. Friends wanting nothing more than peace."

Regis beckoned Cor forward and he rolled Noctis closer to the queen. "This is my son Noctis Lucis Caelum."

The prince bobbed his head. "Nice to meet you, your grace." The queen smiled fondly at the boy.

"Likewise," she said. "Of course where are my manners? These are my children Ravus and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret."

"Pleasure to meet you," They said in unison as if they practiced many times for this very occasion.

Noctis tilted his head. Ravus looked so innocent, carefree and charismatic. He didn't come off as arrogant and spiteful. _Of course not. It was after his mother died that he hated the line of Lucis._

King Regis gestured to Cor. "And this is one of my most trusted comrade, Cor Leonis."

Sylva blinked. "Cor the Immortal?" She asked.

"Yes your grace." The Crownsguard commander replied.

"Ah, no wonder you seemed so familiar. The kingdom of Tenebrae has heard of your legendary tales and I'm afraid you may have become a celebrity amongst the people."

Cor's expression didn't deter despite the praise. "I'm honored," he said. "I'm happy to see that I have lived up to your people's' expectations."

She waved nonchalantly. "But of course all of you are honorable guests here in Tenebrae. Now if you'd like we can get you all settled in before the dinner service we have under preparations. Lunafreya can escort your son to his room; they are sharing after all. To ensure of the prince's health I have placed my daughter to tend to him in their quarters as an insurance."

Regis nodded. "Of course."

Luna moved from her mother's side and approached Noctis and Cor. The commander offered her the handles of the prince's wheelchair and after bowing to the Lucian king, they both went on their way.

 **OoOoOoO**

Althea found herself brought to a familiar surrounding of a plain and sterile environment used to tend to the frail. That was how her instructor had described an infirmary and it stuck with her. "This will be where you can work during your stay here." Althea turned to the doctor that had guided her here, bowing her head in gratitude.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Please Celia is fine," the doctor insisted. "Come, I'll show you around the facility."

The clinic here was not much different as the one back at the Crown City and since it is in the palace it hardly mattered to make it any more extravagant. There was no need for any luxuries in a clinic but the assurance of the patient's health; another ideal she held close. Celia showed her where they kept their fully stocked supply of potions and antidotes to which she advised Althea that should it ever run low to warn her or any nurse to restock.

"Does it run out often?" Althea found herself asking.

"Most of the time, especially during the oracle's trips around Tenebrae."

"I always assumed the queen could heal any form of injury or blight."

"Queen Sylva tasks herself in healing the people that are tainted by daemons but there is only so much she can do. She cleanses them of the fowl plague and by doing so they are purified but if the affliction is severe it will take longer for that individual to be fully healed. We offer our supply of healing remedies to anyone at their request, whether for the unforeseeable future or to gain more healing properties, but there are cases where a person is injured, and despite advanced treatment no progress is achieved. For those poor souls their only hope is to meet with the Oracle which works in their favor in the end."

"Phenomenal," Althea breathed. "And you've witnessed this!?"

"Plenty of times," Celia replied fondly. "I never grow tired of it."

"Must be nice to lend a hand in those trips…" Althea murmured. When she was told that she'd be accompanying the Lucian royals to Tenebrae, Althea felt honored. However she found herself wondering why she even came at all. The prince will be healed by the queen and tended to by the medical staff stationed here during the duration of their visit. Althea knew she was brought to assist as she was already tasked with his care but was it really necessary to bring her along? Anyone could hand over the information of what has been done and the staff can take it from there so why?

"I'm sure you were brought here for a reason Althea."

Althea whipped her head to Celia, perplexed that she knew what was on her mind. "How can you be sure?" She asked automatically.

"Because I believe everything happens for a reason and I am aware that you are in charge of the young prince's health, so in my place you will be seeing to it." Celia smiled at the Lucian doctor. "I believe you are here to see it through."

Althea stared at the doctor, unsure of what to say. Was it really for that reason, something so simple? But as she thought of it she felt excited to be more hands on than she thought; to have more of a role for the king she serves.

"Good." Althea said, determination burning in her eyes. "I hope it's for that very reason, so I can help the prince in any way I can."

 **OoOoOoO**

"It's so peaceful here." Noctis said to break the ice. When he was finally alone with Luna all his nerves subsided and he was able to talk much more fluidly. Only Luna's retainer was following them a few steps behind, joining them after they left the throne room and was relatively silent. She seemed satisfied to let the prince and princess bond on their own.

"Do you like it here?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, it's real nice here. You must hear that from everyone too."

Luna laughed and took a turn in the hall. "Very much so but I agree with everyone. Tenebrae is a lovely place and I'm happy to be living here with my family."

Noctis glanced up and beamed at her. "You'd be surprised how Insomnia is then." Noctis speculated. "It's a city that never sleeps with thousands of people living contently under the protection of the king and the crystal. Everywhere you look there are stores, arcades, restaurants, and more within your perimeter. In the middle of it all is the Citadel where my father rules..." He realized he was rambling and stopped, but Luna didn't seem to mind.

"What do you love most from your home Noctis?"

"My favorite thing…" Noctis considered the arcade him and Prompto used to spend time in after school, using their plastic guns to blast down the zombies that dared attack them! That was his favorite past time especially when hanging with his best friend but then he thought one other place that was better than all others. "I love being in my dad's car." Noctis admitted, picturing his time with his companions in the vehicle. "I feel safe in the Regalia from dangers outside and I can see the whole world from just being in the backseat."

He found himself content to talk to Luna without a care in the world, just to have her listening was satisfying. "What about yours?" He asked. Noctis knew the answer before she did but he needed to play along.

"I love the field of sylleblossoms we have in our garden and I tend to them everyday when I'm able." Luna's eyes twinkled in adoration. "It may be an unnecessary action but I love to care and nurture them and see them bloom in spring."

"I would love to see them one day."

Lunas smiled at him. "I'll take you then," she promised.

Her retainer caught up to them to open the door and Luna carted him through. Her bedroom was bathed in light pouring through the large windows at the end of the room, the clouds just as visible here as well. There were two beds fixed with white floral covers and fine blue furnishing in the middle pertaining sofas and a small table with the sylleblossoms in a vase. There were three steps on the other side of the room that led to Luna's dresser and to the bathroom. It was all just how he remembered it.

Noctis was hoisted onto his bed by Luna's retainer and his wheelchair was parked at the edge. "Thank you Maria," Luna said.

Maria smiled and bowed. "I will return later to escort you to dinner."

"Perfect, we'll see you promptly then."

As Maria was leaving a white blur charged through the door and headed right to Luna, panting excitedly for her master. Luna kneeled down to the dog's level and rubbed her face into her fur. "Hi Pryna," she cooed, earning a lick on her cheek. Noctis smiled at the familiar dog, always sticking by Luna's side. He a cold feeling started to settle in his stomach when turned to the door expectedly for Umbra to come trotting after but Maria had already closed the door and there was no scratching or barking at the door. Noctis smile faded, he knew he was a reasonably quiet dog but Luna would investigate why he wasn't here. He felt his heart drop, dread caving over him.

"H-hey Luna?" His voice felt parched. Luna blinked at the nickname, not opposed by it but surprised he went to familiarity so quickly.

"I-is Pryna your only pet? I heard that you had two…"

She looked away as if stung but that only answered Noctis's dreaded question and he tensed up.

"Umbra…" Luna started, voice barely above a whisper. He had to strain himself to hear. "He passed away a few days ago in his sleep. I found him in the morning with Pryna..." she grasped onto Pryna, unable to speak anymore, shoulders shaking slightly.

Noctis grasped onto his knees and despite the pain from his back he bent over. He didn't know when Luna appeared before him worried, asking him if he was alright nor when she gently nudged his chin up and saw how tears were pooling in his eyes. Pryna had realized the prince's turmoil for she jumped onto his bed and laid her head on his lap. This small little action was the last straw in making him bawl his eyes out.

Eos, it would be embarrassing to be remember reacting this way, and even harder to explain, but in this very moment he didn't care. How could he act normally to being told Umbra died for him? Umbra had sacrificed himself for Noctis to travel back to when it all began and he can't even give him his thanks. No more travels to deliver messages between him and Luna. No more of that black and gray canine to ever give him his paw or travel across time. No more...Umbra.

Noctis apologized to Luna in between breaths and he was embraced by tender arms. "It's alright," she whispered. It was doubtful that she understood but the gesture warmed his heart and he returned the kindness, wrapping his arms around the princess and they remained that way until his cries turned to hiccups.

"I'm sorry," he told her again. "I'm sorry for your loss."

 **OoOoOoO**

"I'm concerned about Noct...he behaves rather unsettled, as if he knows something."

Regis stared out of the window, the guest quarters he was offered had the same window layout as Luna's but suited only for one. Cor was seated in one of the couches, listening to the king voicing his concerns. "It seems rather odd that he has grown interested in knowing the current politics right after emerging from his coma. I worry for him."

"Perhaps this is an effect from the near death experience, he wants to be one step ahead in life."Cor offered. "A strange choice of appeal for him...but taking interest at a young age isn't bad. Although…" He reflected back to Noctis and the book. "Picking up on Cosmogony has me intrigued." A boy of only eight years old being so absorbed by that book alone was unusual especially when taking into account of the amount of notes he conjured. He was searching for something, jotting down the points of information that stuck out to him but for what reason was Cor's question.

Regis frowned and rubbed at his beard. "I have full trust in my son, and in his motivations, but I will always worry for him."

He turned from the window and walked to the leather couch across from Cor, gracefully sitting down with his hands clasped and resting on his lap. "I had asked for you to come along in regard to Noct's request but I have another task for you. I simply ask to watch over him for the time being and offer my son your support when he needs it. Can you do it?"

"I will," Cro promised instantly.

"Thank you Cor." Regis relaxed in his chair and crossed his legs. "I wonder how Noct is faring with the young princess? He has never really spent time with children his age apart from Ignis but in due time perhaps they can be good friends."

"I'm sure they will," Cor reassured.

 **OoOoOoO**

Dinner was a blur to Noctis. He was still stuck on the realization of Umbra's death that he barely touched his meal, giving subtle responses to words sent his way and a fake smile barely hanging onto his face. Luna sat next to him and offered him her support, laying a hand on his and try to move the attention away from him. Ravus raised a brow but did not comment, satisfied in learning more of the Lucian king and the famous Immortal.

Right after, everyone went to their appointed rooms, leaving Noctis in the darkness and wide awake.

"Noctis are you awake?" Seems that he wasn't alone.

"Yeah."

Luna shifted under her covers, resting on her side towards him. "I wanted to ask you about earlier...you seemed so distraught about Umbra. Why is that so?"

Noctis stared at the ceiling and considered what to say. There was a burning desire to tell her the truth and ask for her forgiveness for taking her companion's life, but thought better of it. He could be easily written off as insane and right now he couldn't think rationally anyways. That was no way of treating Umbra's sacrifice or as Noctis preferred to think of it...his last job as the notebook messenger. So after a long pause he spoke.

"...I used to have a dog that followed me around," Noctis began, wondering where he was going with this but went along with it. "I didn't actually have ownership of him but he was a dear friend, always playing messenger with me and...my dad. It was like that for years and I had grown rather close with that dog but eventually we took a nice stroll down memory lane... the next day he had disappeared. I didn't worry more than I should've because I trusted that I'd meet him again as he always came and went...until I learned very recently that he had actually passed away. I didn't think that would even happen and hearing about Umbra...I couldn't help but think back on my dog."

"I'm so sorry." Luna whispered but Noctis shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm grateful for the time we had."

Pryna jumped down from Luna's bed and trotted over to Noctis. She pressed her wet nose on the prince's hand, looking deep into his eyes for a moment and Noctis could've sworn he felt she was giving him her thanks. She pulled away and curled up on the floor between the two beds, being close to both of them.

Luna giggled softly. "Good night Pryna," she told her loyal companion. "Good night Noctis."

"Good night Luna." Then Noctis mulled over a thought before asking Luna.

"Hey Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I show you something in the early morning? Something to apologize for my…..earlier."

"I look forward to it. May I ask what it is?"

Noctis smiled and closed his eyes when he finally felt the drowsiness hit him. "It's a surprise."

* * *

 **To be continued~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Oh wow it took me forever to release this one huh? But hey Happy 4th of July everyone! I really want to take the time right now to take everyone that followed and favorited. 73 favorites and 109 follows!? Wow!

I'm so grateful you guys really enjoy this story, taking the time to leave reviews too! You all are the best! Love ya!

 **Final Fantasy does not belong to me. All rights go to Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi. Only this story and any OCs that come along the way are mine**

* * *

Ravus routinely left to the training room at the crack of dawn, a towel slung around his neck, and a bottle of water in his hands. He hardly met anyone along the halls this early. So it came as a surprise to spot his sister out and carting the prince somewhere.

"Luna?" She turned upon hearing his voice, a kind smile gracing her features. He made his way over to them, eyeing the two questionably. They were both dressed in casual clothing with Luna in a simple light blue dress, and Noctis in a hoodie with comfortable slacks. Breakfast wasn't until later in the morning...they had to be going somewhere.

"I'm heading over to mother." Ravus knotted his brows but she continued her explanation, clearing away his confusion. "Noct offered to show me something outside this morning, but I thought it best to go to mother first and conduct the healing before anything. Maria asked her for me and returned with the word of approval."

"I see."

"Would you like to come?" Funny enough it was the little prince who asked him before his sister could. He didn't have a collective opinion of him yet, but every time they met eyes, Ravus could have sworn he saw a glimmer of sadness. After a second it was gone, but he never failed to catch sight of it. Noctis hardly knew him, and it made Ravus feel uncomfortable that an eight year old boy always saw him in that regard.

He was tempted to ask if he was told something pertaining to him, but if Noctis fakes his obliviousness, then it might be best to just find out himself in secret (if he can).

"Naturally," he told the two. His mother told Ravus repeatedly that as part of the Fleuret lineage it was only right to be present during the healing, especially with their important guests.

The three of them walked to the throne room, and their mother was there fully dressed in her garb. Beside her was Noctis's father and Cor; all three waiting for the children of royalty.

It felt awkward to just be dressed in fitness wear but his mind quickly went elsewhere as he watched his mother approach the prince of Lucis.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Noctis nodded, sitting up straighter. "Thank you" he said, already assured that she would heal him.

The queen chuckled, and closed the distance, gently holding his face in her hands.

Ravus loved being at his mother's side, watching her use her powers to heal the frail, and see the impact it has. He always felt proud to be a Fleuret despite not receiving those same abilities.

Yes, he was the eldest and has the the blood of the oracle flowing through his veins, but it never manifested, not an ounce of what his mother can do. Luna on the other hand displayed signs at an early age like communicating with Gentiana, and being able to sense the blight on a person. Tapping into her healing capabilities, despite still requiring practice.

Should he feel envious? In the beginning yes. An outcast? A little. Maybe even in the way of his family...but Ravus learned to see past all that. He came to support them one hundred percent and knew when his mother told him that he too has a role to play; unable to be the oracle was not a dead end. He can protect the next oracle, his little sister, and be the one she can look upon for guidance if need be.

Luna let out a small yawn, feeling just as exhausted as he was, but she wouldn't complain nor would she want to go back to sleep. She had woken up by Noctis's request, what it was he wasn't sure, and looked excited about it.

In contrast to them, Cor and Regis didn't show an ounce of weariness, only remained in close proximity and observed just like everyone else. Queen Sylva leaned close and rested her forehead on Noctis's and began to whisper an incantation.

"Blessed stars of life and light…"

A bright light emitted from her and bathed them both, shimmering and pulsing at each word she spoke. The little prince sighed and closed his eyes all while drawing closer to the queen. Ravus watched mesmerized as the light traveled down to his back, at the center of his injury, and glowed ever brighter.

"Deliver us from darkness blight."

One of her hands traveled and followed after the light down his back while the other still caressed the little prince's cheek and after a short moment, the queen pulled away. "That is all I can do," Sylva said, observing Noctis test his mobility. "Your body should be able to heal properly now and in time you will walk again."

"You have done me a mighty favor Sylva, one that I can never repay." Regis replied with immense relief.

Noctis bowed his head just as he was taught by his father and smiled graciously."Thank you for healing me, your majesty," he told her again. Sylva smiled for the kind words but she shook her head.

"The Oracle's duty is for the well-being of the people of Eos; to be given the opportunity to help is payment enough." She brushed away a lock from Noctis's face. "Take your time to heal under our care, that is all I ask. Now, I was told that you and Luna had plans of your own?"

Noctis blanched a little when all adults' eyes trained on him but he quickly recovered his composure and nodded. "I was hoping to go out and see the garden of sylleblossoms Luna was telling me about."

"Where is it?" Regis asked.

"Not too far," Luna answered. "It is visible from my bedroom window."

"I find it...unwise to venture off alone. Might I remind you son that our visit is being kept under wraps." His father felt the need to mention.

"It was only for a short while and that was why we chose to go at dawn." Noctis explained.

"Perhaps to settle the matter swiftly have someone join them and watch from a short distance." Sylva offered as she seized the moment. "You have every right to worry but going to the garden should be of no issues."

Cor raised his hand. "Allow me this task your majesties. I'm more than willing to watch over them." At his words the matter was dropped and Ravus watched the three leave the room.

After a short pause.

"Heading to the training room son?" Sylva asked him.

"Not for too long. I should be out in about an hour," Ravus answered.

"Very well I will see you shortly then."

Ravus bowed his head to both his mother and the king and left out the same doors as the others.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Niflheim forces are not causing you trouble I hope?" Regis asked once they were alone. Sylva shook her head, the crystal beads that hung on her crown danced side to side.

"The Empire has never tried to attack Tenebrae, sparing us our free reign. Despite the war between both forces, my role is never one sided. I treat all people and believe in peace being bestowed upon us. You already are knowledgeable of this however…"

"Very much so…"

"That is not what you had wanted to talk about."

In fact the queen and king were already awake when Maria had come to Sylva with Luna's message. Cor was included as well but Regis would be filled in later.

"It pertains to the prophecy."

Those words hung in the air for anyone to grab but the none of the two wanted to. A predestined story passed down to both families to prepare for that day...Sylva nor Regis wanted it to be true. Especially towards whom it pertains to...

"The True King has been chosen and the time for him to bring light and cleanse the world of Starscourge is approaching."

"...Yes, Gentiana informed me; Luna spoken to her and no doubt knows of this foretold fruition."

"Does your son know?" Regis asked.

Sylva nodded. "I spoke to him of it. He holds no abilities from our bloodline and can't communicate with the gods," she explained to the king.

"Ravus doesn't seem bothered by it."

"Not at all. He told me he's committed to keeping his family safe as his life's sworn duty." Sylva smiled fondly, as she thought of her young warrior who was content to simply watch her help the less fortunate. Ravus is such a kind and sweet child, and Luna was such a gentle soul, always putting other's needs before her own. They couldn't make friends unfortunately because they had no need to leave the castle. They were provided private tutors and were close to one another, but knowing that Luna was becoming fast friends with Noctis warmed her heart.

The sight was innocent...so innocent that one would forget that the prophecy pertained to them. To think that their world would be filled with foretold hardships; a heavy burden a parent could place on their shoulders.

"Is Noctis aware?" The king shook his head.

"I haven't spoken to him about it but he has been indulged on Cosmogony recently."

"I must say that is quite a coincidence," Sylva mused. The same stray thought Regis had too but Cor had a point in suggesting that it may just be an _actual_ coincidence. The whole matter was just wearing him down.

"Indeed," Regis replied. "I had an impression that maybe Noctis had spoken to one of the Astrals when he was still under but I could be wrong."

"...I don't think any of the Astrals would reach out, unless it was Bahamut?"

"No. I had asked and he only speaks directly to me currently."

"Then this may very well be a coincidence." Sylva looked over to the door where their children left through. "The Astrals and Kings of Lucis have spoken; we can't ignore that or even change their minds. However we can guide our children to the best of our abilities and prepare them for that day."

Regis held our his hand, green eyes burning with determination. "I propose we protect them then in every way we know how."

Sylva shook it without hesitation. "Agreed."

 **OoOoOoO**

Noctis and Luna sat together in the garden of sylleblossoms, each of them holding a plucked flower in between their fingers. It was more of a field in retrospect, spanning about 5 yards long with nothing but sylleblossoms like Luna had described it. The weather was soothing today; a nice touch from the rising sun and the breeze brushing through their hair. Noctis missed talking to Luna and the way they could spend hours upon hours just conversing. She was just enjoying herself listening to him. Laughing when he told her of his mischiefs, being careful to mention ones that already happened. "That was some adventure," she would say.

"Adventure? I've been through worse." Noctis would joke and he'd begin a new story. "Back at home I was waiting for my dad to come out of the throne room from a meeting. I was alone in the waiting room with the paintings of the prophecy, just like in the Cosmogony book."

Luna nodded. "We have those same paintings too adorning our library."

"And it's well preserved by your family right?"

"For generations." She responded.

"Same with mine, so I'm not surprised how shocked Ignis was when I told him I marked the paintings."

Luna's face scrunched a little, slowly registering his confession. "You marked it?"

"Oh yeah," Noctis confirmed, holding back his laugh. "Scratched my name right under the first king of Lucis."

Luna leaned closer to Noctis with worry etched into her features. "Does your father know?"

"Nope," he answered nonchalantly, his lips curling upwards.

Luna worriedly peered over her shoulder to where Cor stood guarding out of earshot. Luna looked away when he felt her staring and whispered to Noctis. "Cor?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Only your young adviser?"

"Yup." Noctis grinned. "I had my attendants cover it up as much as they could. I had no choice since my dad almost spotted it, could have gotten myself busted big time."

Luna snorted. She slapped her hand over mouth right that second. She shook, and fought back her giggles but she couldn't hold it any longer, and the young prince joined her, their chortles echoing through the entire garden.

He felt so out of character, completely capable of making small talk, and divulge on some of his childhood mischiefs that normally he'd be shy to admit. It was easy to understand though. Noctis would cherish every moment with Luna this time around. Have her laugh, and smile every moment he could and not worry about the little things.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have laughed." Luna said after regaining her composure.

"Nah go ahead," Noctis rubbed at his neck, chuckling a little. "I was a real knucklehead back then."

"Mmm. I wouldn't say that..." She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "What makes you think I haven't done worse?"

"...Huh?"

Luna winked and pulled away, her lips zipped shut and leaving the flustered prince at a loss for words.

Was Luna always this teasing? He watched her sit back down in the garden and playing with the sylleblossoms, occasionally glancing back and giggling at Noctis's dumbfounded expression. This was who she truly was, she didn't show it last time because of how shy he was. That was his assumption anyways. He wasn't this talkative at first, it took him a while to even say her name. He felt his cheeks burning red when Luna gave him a loving smile, her eyes sparkling with radiance. Eos he loved her…

….he missed her.

"The sun is rising."

"Huh?" Noctis snapped out of his trance and glanced up at the sun. "Oh yeah."

"Perhaps it is time to leave to make it for breakfast."

"Actually-!" He shouted right as Luna was picking herself off of the ground. "How about we take a detour."

"A detour?"

"To a nearby fishing spot maybe?"

Luna blinked. "...Was that the surprise in mind?" She asked rather perplexed.

Noctis blushed, rubbing at his neck again."Well...yeah."

The Tenebrae princess hummed and was quiet for a moment but before Noctis could regret ever asking, she stood up, and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress.

"Sir Cor, may we stop at the pond before we head back?"

Cor rewarded them with a disapproving frown. "It would be best if we return, your parents were only told to the garden."

"It's just for a little while and it won't be too far." Noctis insisted, reverting back to an eight year old, begging.

"There's a pond that we passed coming here, just behind those rose bushes." Luna assured the commander.

"...Very well."

 **OoOoOoO**

"Perfect, this is the spot. Thanks Marshal."

Cor nodded. "Of course. If either of you need me, I will be standing over there." He pointed back where they had entered, the section where the bushes parted and allowed access to the little clearing. Luna had led them to a second garden that was much closer to the castle. It was a more personalized one of the royal family. It was a white-walled garden holding different species of plants instead of just sylleblossoms. A large fountain stood in the middle with its water spewing out of a serpent-like creature's mouth. When Noctis saw the Hydraean replica he frowned, bad memories surging in his mind from the encounter of the aquatic astral.

He shook away the bothersome thoughts and set to focusing on fishing.

The pond had no dock for Noctis to be closer to the deep end for better vantage so he tried to get as close to the shore as possible. "Can you pass me the black case that's under my chair?" He asked Luna.

Luna followed Noctis's request and grabbed the long case from the netted pouch and watched as the little prince opened it. He pulled out a fishing rod of about twelve inches, all black with a golden handle, smiling as he did. Noctis began inspecting his rod, content on working in silence. "Haven't done this in a while…" he whispered to himself.

"When did you learn to fish Noctis?" Luna asked. He blushed and smiled rather awkwardly.

"I learned on my own." He started checking for any wear on the line and if the appropriate lure was attached. "Kind of my own favorite hobby now."

"Mmm."

"...Do you want me to show you how?"

"Oh no I wouldn't want to be in the way."

"Nah don't worry about it. I can show you the basics and then watch how I do it."

Luna seemed to want to protest, but stared curiously at the rod in Noctis's hands, never really having the chance to see someone fish before or even show her the trick to it. "Alright. How does it work?"

"Well for starters you want to make sure to get a fishing rod that feels comfortable in your hands, much like when a knight needs to find the sword that suits them. Not only does the rod need to be durable and have a good strength to it for when you reel in fish but you should look for a reel under those guidelines too." He held his fishing rod in front of them.

"After you're satisfied with your tool you need to equip it with two other essentials; the line and the lure. There are three types of lines that I know of and the only difference is how durable each are. Personally I have the one called Dragon's Beard that is the strongest of the three. Finally you choose what lure to use based on the geographic area, what type of fish is in the specific body of water. For example what's common in this pond?"

"I believe there are catfish but I can't be for certain which one."

"No problem, in that case you would use a lure that is recommended for that species." Noctis twiddled with the lure attached to his line that was a light pink with a face drawn on the end and cute little wings adorning the sides. "I actually only have this one...but it's helped me catch many fish before." He admitted. Noctis casted his line with his right arm, pleased when it reached more of the deeper end. "Now...we wait."

"Why did you learn to fish if I may ask?" During Luna's observations she could tell how experienced he was from the proper care he had with his tools to his guided instructions. This wasn't something he practiced for weeks or even months...this was years of devotion.

Noctis reeled in his line very slowly and waited patiently for a bite. He looked at Luna from the corner of his eye. "I wanted something to do when I was alone so I chose fishing. It was harder than I thought actually, took some articles and online videos to catch me up to speed."

"That's a wonderful accomplishment," Luna praised. Noctis smiled and uttered a thank you but returned back to his concentrated game of waiting.

"Did you ever fish with your father?"

He jerked at her question as unexpected as it was. "...No. I don't even know if he has before…"

Luna tilted her head. "Have you ever asked?"

The prince shook his head. "Honestly I never thought of asking... _Whoa_!"

There was a sharp tug on the line, it was dragging the line down with it at a phenomenal pace! Noctis fought back against the tug with such speed that it was almost instinctual. He grunted at the strength coming from the pond no doubt because he was twelve years younger from when he had gone against many aquatic foes. He pulled the rod up and moved it to wherever the fish took his line.

"This isn't the best example but always follow it and refrain from reeling until the fish's strength sags. Keep doing this until-AGH!"

Noctis was hauled off of his wheelchair and almost flew into the water. He heard Luna gasp but a vice grip held his shoulders, anchoring him back.

"Careful." Came the gruff reply of their bodyguard. "I'll hold onto you. Continue your fishing."

"Thanks Marshal." Noctis returned to his enemy, giving few advices to Luna as before. Before long he reeled it in close to the shore, the fish now scraping against the mucky shore.

"Noctis the line!" Luna shouted, pointing to how weaker it was as the fish's wrestling was becoming a bit harder to deal with than in the beginning. But that was before. Now it was nearing shore and _Noctis_ was it's challenger! No way he'd let it win!

"Almost….there! Guh!" He tugged at his rod one last time and dragged the fish out of the pond. It flopped all over the dirt, struggling to escape and return to its habitat.

"How's it look?" Noctis asked his peers. Both Luna and Cor investigated for him as he was returned to his wheelchair. Wow! Did he need to give his child body more practice.

"It's a catfish!" Luna called out and Cor lifted it up, two fingers under it's gill. He studied the golden fish, taking appropriate measurements in his mind.

"Looks to be about 26 inches." Cor relayed.

"Alright!" Noctis cheered.

"...Well done young prince." Cor congratulated. "Never took you for a skillful fisherman."

The prince ran his hand in his hair and avoided eye contact. "...Thanks." Cor nodded and after asking, placed his prize back into the water and returned back to his post.

"Congratulations Noctis." Luna beamed at him and he could spot the intrigue and excitement she had from simply watching. Truthfully he was aiming for something small to show her and use as a warmup...but the unplanned catfish had Luna interested in watching him go again. Perhaps go against another big one!

Noctis returned the smile. "Want to do one more?"

Luna nodded happily. "Yes please."

 **OoOoOoO**

The _little_ while they spent fishing had them returning for lunch. Luna felt guilty and apologized to Cor for the lost track of time but he told her not to worry. Even when they joined the others at the dining table the adults bore an amused expression while Ravus rolled his eyes. She wheeled Noctis over to where his father was and took her seat by her brother.

Ravus leaned over to her. "Don't look so guilty sister. Commander Leonis briefed King Regis about your whereabouts and that you all would be back later than planned."

She knew that. She saw Cor on his phone once when Noctis was teaching her how to fish but the lost track of time was really her fault because she became excited to watch more! Before long Cor advised them that it was way past breakfast and well...late afternoon so they had to end it there.

She looked over to Noctis who was focusing in his meal. Feeling her eyes had him look back and crack a smirk. _"Let's go again if you want."_ He offered to her when they were heading back into the castle. Luna blushed again,happy that she has a friend for the first time and to be able to be herself around him. It was soothing.

She nodded from across the table.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Stop staring."

"I'm sorry."

"...You're still staring."

Regis held his hands up in surrender, unable to wipe away his broad grin. Noctis mumbled under his breath and focused back on his daily physical therapy.

After the queen cleansed Noctis of the blight, Althea took it upon herself to have the prince try to walk at least once a day. The clinic had a room with floor mounted parallel bars for patients like Noctis to hold onto as they walk. In the beginning his son struggled, always heavily panting and collapsing after every step. However, after days of pushing himself and constant encouragement from Althea and Regis, Noctis's walking improved. The king was so proud, his aching heart warming up at his son's growing recovery.

"Pardon the intrusion." An attendant bowed by the opened door. "Her Highness had requested your presence at the throne room."

"Thank you. I will be there shortly," Regis said. The attendant bowed and took his leave.

"I will take my leave then," he told Noctis and Althea.

"Ok." Noctis replied, unfazed by his father's abrupt dismissal. He had to become accustomed to it from years of the king always being pulled left and right by political affairs. Still, he kept his head high and remained appreciative that he came to spend time with him.

Althea bowed. "Farewell, your grace."

With that Regis took his leave and on the way to the throne room, he thought about the last few days has been.

It was relatively peaceful, a safe haven where Noctis and Luna spent time together. He would see Ravus crack a smile at the stories Luna would tell him about how they spent the day (many of the times fishing and strolling through the garden of sylleblossoms). Regis was content to see his son was finally making friends and even going out of his comfort zone.

Regis was relieved at each of Althea's reports on Noctis's improved health and learning that he should be on his feet very soon. Queen Sylva really outdid herself and he was forever in her debt. Perhaps he should give her his thanks once more during this meeting…

' _I will decide at that moment._ '

Regis assumes that it must be about the prophecy again because to both their lineages that was of extreme importance.

It was impossible that it was about anything else and yet….

At the throne room, the queen was pacing around, not even looking up when he entered.

"Sylva…"

Her head whipped up, panic clear in her eyes. It was then that the king felt his heartbeats slow at a dreadful pace, the world becoming dull and unbelievably cruel as it shattered the tranquility everyone was enjoying.

"I have just received word... The Niflheim Empire are preparing an ambush and will be here soon...very soon." Disbelief etched itself on the king's face. If they were coming here it was to take their chance at attacking the visiting Lucian family; _Noctis's_ life.

"When?" Regis asked, silently praying to the Astral's for some time to evacuate. Slyva's hands tightly clasped at her dress, her emotions swirling into absolute desperation.

"...In two days time. The very same day as the official public welcoming ceremony we had planned for your visit."

* * *

 **To be continued~**


End file.
